Emmett's Ouija Board
by Kungfuvampiredragon
Summary: Emmett has something for all of the Cullen Members to play including Jake's pack, but what would happen when a simple board game of ghosts manifest into a total disaster to choose between life and death? Rated M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Emmett's Ouija Board**

_Emmett has something for all of the Cullen Members to play including Jake's pack, but would happen when a simple board game of ghosts manifest into a total disaster to choose between life and death?_

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight! Or a ouija board!

* * *

**"NEVER PLAY ALONE"**

**3rd POV**

It was just another ordinary night for the Cullen's and the pack. Esme had cook a huge dinner for Jacob, Quil, Embry, and Seth; Leah already ate so she's outside patrolling. Nessie is with her parents in the living room watching the news. Jasper and Alice were just laying around on the stair case while Carlisle is on his chair, reading a thick book and Rosalie is in the garage, fixing cars. Yup, it was just normal...

But where was Emmett you ask?

No one knew and no one cared, until Nessie realized that her big uncle was missing...

She reached her tiny hand to touch her mother's face, and Bella leaned in closer to her so that her daughter could be able to touch her. Once she did she asked through her thoughts. _Where's uncle Emmett?_

Bella was about to answer, but she closed her mouth. Where is Emmett? She looked at Edward, and he shrugged. When Esme came into the living, Bella asked openly, "Hey Esme, where's Emmett?"

Esme started to think through the possibilities of where her giant son could be, but she could not hear him playing video games or even with Rosalie. Where was her son? "I don't know," she replied.

She left the living room to get to her husband's office. "Carlisle," she called out his name as she entered the room.

"Yes, love?" He asked her with a smile, but his smile dropped when he saw the worried look that was on his wife's face. Quickly he put the book away and placed it on his desk as he walked over to Esme and held her close. "What's wrong, Esme?"

"Do you know where Emmett is?" She asked hopefully.

My eyes narrowed, matching her concern. "When was the last time he was here?"

"This morning. He should be back by now..." she said worriedly and suddenly, we heard a gasp somewhere in the house.

"Alice, what's wrong?" Jasper's worried tone could be heard as both Esme and Carlisle quickly went over to the staircase where the two vampires were.

Everyone was surrounding Alice, wondering what she saw that made her jump away. Carlisle looked at Edward to see any hints of what could be dangerous, but the mind reader looked confused.

"It's Emmett..." Alice breathed out and Rosalie quickly rush to her side, panicking. "What about Emmett?!"

"I saw Emmett entering the house," Alice whispered. "And then nothing..."

"Maybe because of the werewolves?" Edward asked, trying to make the situation less tense.

The psychic shrugged. "I don't know...I can't see further up ahead though-"

"HEY! I'M BACK!" Everyone jumped when Emmett just suddenly came through the door. "Look! I got something so cool, and I thought-...why is everyone surrounding Alice like she saw something so scary yet so confusing?" Indeed, Emmett had it right, but what he doesn't know that the vision was about him.

"Where were you?" Rosalie asked as she was in front of him before a blink of an eye. He grinned apologetically to her and said, "Sorry, I went out to Seattle to find something that we all could play!"

The atmosphere became slightly normal, but there was still a bit of danger in the air.

"Looks like he's okay," Embry pointed out.

"Yeah, I think it's just us that's messing up your vision, Alice," Jacob said to Alice but she did not comment to that.

"A game? Our future blocked out because of a game?" Jasper exasperated, and Emmett only looked at him strangely.

"What?"

"Emmett, what game did you bring in?" Alice asked, her voice toned so serious that it caught everyone a little off guard.

Emmett didn't notice the austere anxiety in the whole room while he went on ahead and got something out behind his back. "This game! It's called an _Ouija Boooooaaaaard_!"

As soon as he said those words, ironically lightning flashed outside their home and the house's electricity short-circuited, causing a **Blackout**. All that could be heard right now was thunder and the hard pouring rain.

But what were those dark silhouettes surrounding the Cullen's home?

* * *

**Mwuhahaha!**

The vampires and werewolves get to experience something much more scarier than themselves.

**If you like this to continue, please review and I'll update soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

This is where the going gets tough and the tough gets rough...

Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight!

* * *

"**Always be respectful and never upset the spirits. "**

_Emmett didn't notice the austere anxiety in the whole room while he went on ahead and got something out behind his back. "This game! It's called a _Ouija Boooooaaaaard!_"_

_As soon as he said those words, ironically lightning flashed outside their home and the house's electricity short-circuited, causing a **Blackout**. All that could be heard right now was thunder and the hard pouring rain._

There was silence in the room and Jacob's voice was heard, "Holy-"

Esme's warning tone came, "Jacob"

"Crow..."

"Whoa... we should so play this game!!" Emmett shouted and Edward's face hardened. "No, Emmett"

"Awe, what's wrong? Is Eddy afraid of ghosts?"

He rolled his eyes. "No-"

"Then we should just play the game! Besides, we don't need the lights-"

"But what if the ghosts does?" Bella asked and Edward looked at her shocked.

"Bella!"

"Awe come on Edward, it's not that bad. I played it before at a friend's house, nothing happened," Bella assured him and it seemed to have work for the moment.

"Emmett, I don't feel comfortable about this game," Alice said as she clung unto Jasper closer. "I can't see any of us if we play this game!"

"Well duh, because the werewolves are with us-"

"No! I mean I can't see beyond this..."

"Awe come on, Alice! Just one game! One gaaammee!" Emmett begged. "And it'll be done and over. Besides, we're vampires! What's the worst a ghost could do? Scare us to death? We're dead enough!"

And so after much pleading and consideration, the Cullen's ends up playing the game of Ouija. Nessie was very much excited and so were the pack of wolves. They were all gathered in the living room with the Ouija board in the middle with 4 candles lit at the end corners of the board game. The first three to play were Emmett, Nessie, and Bella.

All three placed their two fingers lightly on the planchette. Bella speaks first since she knows how to play the game...

"Is there any spirits here that wishes to speak?"

Silence.

"This is really nonsense," Edward said and Bella gave him a look, but said nothing since her husband mouthed 'sorry' to her immediately.

"Give it another try," Emmett encouraged as Bella took a breath and asked more confidently, "Is there any spirits here that wishes to speak?"

Surprisingly, the planchette moved all the way to the word "Yes."

Nessie gasped aloud. "Mommy, it moved!"

Bella frowned, knowing that she didn't move the planchette. "Emmett, did you move it?"

She looked at him carefully, but his face looked more shock than Nessie's was. "No..."

"Who are you?" Nessie asked excitedly and the planchette moved by itself spelling the letters out of a name.

C-H-R-I-S-T-I-A-N

Christian.

"Christian who?" Nessie pressed on.

D-A-L-E

Loud gasps came from Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward. Everyone looked at them and thought what was wrong with them?

"Emmett," Rosalie hissed out his name. "Are you moving that-"

"No! I swear Rosalie! I swear I didn't!" Emmett shouted in a panic voice. Rosalie looked at Edward to confirm the truth and unfortunately, he nodded.

"Uncle, did you know Christian Dale?" Nessie asked.

"No...yes..." Emmett fumbled with his words, not believing this at all. He eyed at Bella. "Bella are you moving this?"

Bella looked lost and she shook her head furiously. "I don't even know what's going on, or who Christian Dale is Emmett!"

Nessie continued the game. "Do you know my uncle Emmett?"

YES.

"How did you know him?"

The planchette shook a bit as it moved across the board game everywhere, picking letters out, forming a sentence.

H-E-K-I-L-L-E-D-M-E

He killed me.

Dead silence.

Jasper got up to his feet, "Emmett! Stop moving the planchette!"

"I'm not moving it!!!"

"Who's Christian?" Bella asked, interrupting the small feud.

"Emmett...had an accident before," Esme spoke. "He accidentally bit this student..."

The whole pack shot a look to Emmett, and Edward quickly defended his brother. "This happened before the treaty! So the treaty doesn't count."

"Emmett,"Carlisle sharply called out his son's name. "Are you moving it?" He asked, trying to confirm it again.

"No, I swear!" Emmett looked freak out as he moved his fingers away from the planchette. Bella and Nessie could have been the ones doing it. Only one problem, their fingers are slightly a centimeter away from the planchette, and the piece of triangular glass was visibly shaking by itself.

"Whoa, this is getting freaky..." Seth said as he got up from his couch and got closer to the Ouija board. "Can I play?" He asked.

The spirit responded to his question. YES.

Emmett quickly got up and backed away from the board. "Take it, it's all yours man!" His voice sounded panic as he retreated over to Rosalie. "Why did I want to play this game again?" They hear him murmur, but it was ignored.

Seth eagerly sat down where the vampire had sat on and placed his two fingers lightly on the planchette. "Is this still Christian?" Our innocent player asked.

It was silent for a while before the small triangular piece moved to the word "NO".

That sent shivers down to everyone but Seth and Nessie.

"Who is this?" Seth asked.

And the planchette spelled...

T-O-M-M-Y. Tommy.

"How old are you?" Nessie asked.

1-7. 17.

Seth took over. "How did you die?"

And the planchette spelled a word that scared everyone out of their wits.

V-A-M-P-I-R-E

Vampire.

* * *

Victims from the Cullen's' past have came to haunt them now that they have opened a portal through the Ouija board.

What else is going to happen??

Pleas review!


End file.
